This invention relates to a storage case and, more particularly, to such a case which is readily adapted to store a cassette therein, and to prevent unwanted rotation of the cassette reels so as to avoid unwinding of the medium which is wound upon such reels.
Storage cases which are particularly adapted to store a cassette therein, such as a magnetic tape cassette, wherein the tape reels are prevented from unwinding are known to the prior art. One example of such a storage case is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,206, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. As disclosed in that patent, the storage case includes a pair of hub engaging members secured to, for example, the bottom wall of the case and extending in an upward direction. Each engaging member is positioned such that when a cassette is placed within the case, the engaging member is inserted into the hub of a respective tape reel; and protuberances, or buttons, which extend upward from the top of the engaging member are inserted into corresponding drive holes in the reel hub. The engaging member is locked from rotating and, therefore, prevents the reel from rotating, thereby avoiding undesired tape spillage which otherwise might occur if the reel is free to rotate during handling of the stored cassette. The hub engaging member of the just-described storage case includes a spring which biases a cap bearing the protuberances in the upward direction. However, because of the particular construction of the hub engaging member, assembly thereof is carried out by hand. Furthermore, a significant number of elements must be formed and assembled to constitute this hub engaging member.
It is one advantageous feature of the present invention to simplify the construction of the hub engaging member described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,206, and to permit the manufacture and assembly of the hub engaging member substantially totally by automation.
Other examples of storage cases which are adapted to store magnetic tape cassettes therein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071 and 4,011,940. These storage cases also are provided with hub engaging members which serve to lock the tape reels from undesired rotation. In all of these storage cases, plastic material generally is used so as to form the case of, substantially, unitary construction. In order to protect the cassette and tape therein from contamination by dust, the storage case, when closed, is formed of top and bottom walls, as well as a peripheral wall. It is advantageous to join the top and bottom walls with an end wall which is hingedly connected to each of the top and bottom walls. One difficulty, when constructing a storage case in this manner, is that related to the hinges between the end wall and the top and bottom walls. Such hinges generally are formed of the same plastic material as the remainder of the case, but the plastic material is made much thinner than the walls which is joins. This presents a problem in strength over a period of time. If the hinge portion of the plastic material is made thicker, there is difficulty in opening and closing the case. This is particularly disadvantageous if automatic equipment is used to insert a cassette into the case. That is, an incomplete opening of the case because of the thickened hinge portions may interfere with insertion of the cassette therein.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the present invention, a storage case is provided with improved hinge elements for hingedly joining an end wall to each of top and bottom walls, whereby the opening and closing of the case is facilitated without sacrificing strength.
In the storage case described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,940, releasable locking elements are provided in order to maintain the closure of the storage case. Such locking elements are constituted by a pair of straps secured to the front edge of, for example, the bottom wall, each strap being provided with a button for insertion into an aperture which is provided along the front portion of a peripheral wall which extends downwardly from the top wall. This arrangement of releasable locking members requires the separate alignment and insertion of each button into its corresponding aperture. Such maneuvering may be inconvenient, especially if the user can devote only one hand to the opening of the case.
In accordance with yet another advantageous feature of the present invention, an improved releasable locking arrangement is provided whereby the storage case automatically is locked once it is closed, without requiring any further effort by the user to lock the case. Furthermore, the locked case can be opened easily and conveniently by the user.
When the storage case described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,940 is in its closed condition, there is the possibility that, in the absence of any additional retaining members, the side peripheral wall may not fit flush against the end wall. Consequently, a gap therebetween may be formed which permits the entry of dust or other contaminating particles.
In accordance with yet another advantageous feature of the present invention, a support element is provided at the corners of, for example, the bottom wall which are adjacent the end wall of the storage case, which support elements serve to insure a snug, reinforcing fit at the end wall when the case is closed so as to prevent the creation of an undesired gap therein.